Dark Deeds
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: MY FIRST SONGFIC! Its in Yugi's pov... this is what Yugi feels after his grandpa's death and.. well just read it. WARNING: Mild Cursing
1. NEW VERSION

_Yeah, ok, this is an rewrite of my story- "Dark Deeds". Why you ask? Because the original, in my opinion, was noob-ish and downright messy. So, with that said, let's get on with the story._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the song and the plot… or at least SOME plot if there is any at all... _

* * *

What happened? We used to be happy Yami, why?

_We used to be a happy family, inside this house_

_But now all we are separate people who just want out_

_I used to be able to laugh and joke_

_But now I can't do anything unless I wanna choke_

_We have too many wants and not enough needs,_

_Man, I don't even know what I wanna be_

Laughter used to be a sweet song in this house but…. But now that song is forgotten. You never talk to me unless your putting me down or your yelling at me. All you want is what YOU want ME to be…. Hell I don't even know who I am anymore… First my grandpa dies, then you and everyone drift away from me…. This is breaking my heart, I want things back where you used to talk to me and joke around with me.

_This family is torn apart_

_This is tearing up my heart_

_All I want is to go back the way we were before_

_Before we knew the words 'monster' and 'whore'_

_That is all we say to each other_

_Nothing but insults about one another_

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me._

But now all we say to each other are either low blows or snide remarks, sigh, I can't take this anymore.

I… want out… I know you don't care about me anymore, my- no, your friends don't care anymore, I lost my grandfather… I just… I just want out. My heart is gone, I can't feel it beating anymore… there's nothing left but a hole. I don't even smile anymore. My mind is the only place I feel peace, I go into the reaches of my made-up world so much that I losing touch with this one….

_My room is my sanctuary_

_But with this burden I carry_

_I have nothing to say_

_Because I can't tell the dark from the day_

_I'm getting weaker_

_But all you care about is being better than the other_

_So now here I am_

_Taking the time to tell you that I can't…_

_Take. It. ANYMORE!_

I can't take this anymore-! Leave me alone- DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON"T _EVER _WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN! I don't care about what you thought what was best for me, what everybody thought was best for me- I'm not a child! I'm fucking _twenty years old _now DAMNIT! You need to stop looking at everyone else like fucking peasants and get off your high horse already- THE TIME OF THE PHARAOHS HAS PASSED, _GENIUS! _GET A FUKCING LIFE!

_Don't drag me down, into the deep dark abyss_

_Of the harsh words you say to all the others_

_All up on your high horse!_

_I'm about to break so why,_

_Can't you see my heart ache?_

_I thought you wouldn't_

_I but guess you never could_

_When you mix lies with truth,_

_Just push me away,_

_Like I do to everyone who gets too close,_

_Because hey, that's you want to the most?_

_Keeping me for yourself,_

I'm breaking apart, what's left of my heart is aching…But I know you don't see it. You think I don't know you- Think again! You don't, _can't_, see other people's hearts -broken or otherwise- when you deceive yourself and others on a _daily basis_, You push everyone away with your cold demeanor, Why? Because you don't want anyone else to know that you are as heartless with people as you are with me and your duel monsters when you activated the Seal of Orichalcos. But, instead of sealing my soul in a dark dimension to fed to a serpent; you tried to _change _it, _mold _it into your perfect image all because you couldn't get rid of me… You are the _saddest _man in the universe.

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me._

_Guess what now?_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me_

_Because, hey that's what you want the most…. To be done with me_

Now I will leave, I will break myself away from you, I'll start somewhere new, not as 'Yugi Mutou, Former king of games', no, I will be just 'Yugi'…. nothing more… nothing less. I will start anew, I'll do some soul searching and maybe, just _maybe_, I'll find myself again. I'll make new friends and maybe find someone else who I can trust _not _to crush my new heart into a million pieces like _you_. Good bye, Yami, have a good life and I hope you die in the most _painful _way possible.

* * *

… _no flames please. And YES, I did rewrite my song... Do you guys like it?  
_


	2. OLD VERSION

Me: welcome to my first songfic!

Yami: ? Aren't you suppose to be working on "the adventeure begins"?

Me: ummm..

Ariela: yami she has had this story stuck in her head and finally reading a really depressing fic, she finally wrote it down.

Me: thanks

Ariela: no prob

Yami: so this is your first song fic?

Me: yep but theres a twist… guess who its by?

Yami:….

Me: hey everyone! Read this story first then read the bottom to see who wrote this song! YO ARIELA! DISCLAMER!

Ariela: Mrs. Ym does not own yu-gi-oh, if she did, yugi would be a girl, yami and yugi would be together, and yami wouldn't have left

Me: ONWARD!

* * *

What happened? We used to be happy yami, why?

_We used to be a happy family, inside this house_

_But now all we are separate people who just want out_

Laughter used to be a sweet song in this house but…. But now that song is forgotten. You never talk to me unless your putting me down or your yelling at me. All you want is what YOU want ME to be…. Hell I don't even know who I am anymore.

_I used to be able to laugh and joke_

_But now I can't do anything unless I wanna choke_

_you have too many wants and not enough needs,_

_Man, I don't even know what I wanna be_

First my grandpa dies, then you and everyone drift away from me…. This is breaking my heart, I want things back where you used to talk to me and joke around with me.

_This family is torn apart_

_This is tearing up my heart_

_All I want is to go back the way we were before_

_Before we knew the words 'monster' and 'whore'_

But now all we say to each other are either low blows or snide remarks, sigh, I can't take this anymore.

_That is all we say to each other_

_Nothing but insults about one another_

I want out… I know you don't care about me anymore, my- no, your friends don't care anymore, I lost my grandfather…… I just…… I just want out.

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me._

My heart is gone, I can't feel it beating anymore… there's nothing left but a hole. I don't even smile anymore. My mind is the only place I feel peace, I go into the reaches of my made-up world so much that I losing touch with this one….

_With this burden I carry_

_My mind is my sanctuary_

_I have nothing to say_

_Because I can't tell the dark from the day_

I'm so much weaker now then back when you decided to not go to the afterlife, but you never notice… your too caught up with trying to outdo everyone… including me.

_I'm getting weaker_

_But all you care about is being better than the other_

_So now here I am_

_Taking the time to tell you that I can't_

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me_

_Don't bring me into this!_

_Don't drag me into the deep dark abyss_

_Of the harsh words you say to one another_

_All you want is to be better than the other!_

Leave me alone… I don't want to see you anymore… you wanted to see some emotion?! WELL HERE IT IS! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! WHAT? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M ANGRY? WHY I ACT LIKE A LIVING ZOMBIE?! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS! YOU LEFT ME IN THE COLD WORLD WITH NO ONE TO HELP ME WITH THE LOSE OF MY GRANDFATHER! MY HEART? MY HEART?! YOUR ASKING ME WHERE'S MY HEART?!! You should know…

_Leave!_

_Leave me!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!_

_I'm about to break_

_Can't you see my heart ache?_

_I thought you wouldn't_

_I but guess you never could_

_With the lies you mix with the truth,_

_So that I have nothing to prove_

_Why I want to just go_

_And never turn back because I don't know_

You should know because… Because you caused this, you put me down so many times, tried to mold me into what you wanted, I lost everything, I lost myself… all. Because. Of. YOU!

_What I wanna be,_

_Just leave me,_

_Like I do to everyone who gets too close,_

_Because hey, that's you want to the most?_

What were you afraid of? Were you afraid I would leave? you were so afraid that I would snap from my grandfather's death that you held too tightly, I began to suffocate. well, you know what… back then I wouldn't have, but now…

_Keeping me for yourself,_

_I just want to be by myself,_

_Afraid to lose control over me,_

_While you hold me too tightly,_

Now I will leave, I will break myself away from you, I'll start somewhere new, not as 'Yugi Mutou, Former king of games', no, I will be just 'Yugi'…. nothing more… nothing less.

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me._

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me_

But hey, that's what you want right? To be rid of me? Well guess what? I'm gone, I'm never turning back and there's nothing you can do.

_Because, hey that's what you want the most…. To be done with me._

* * *

Ariela and yami: DAMN AUTHORESS! This. Is. One. Angsty. Story!

Me: well as Ariela said at the top of the chappie, I couldn't get this idea out of my head

Ariela: hey whose song was that anyway?

Me: its mine

Yami and Ariela: O.O this. Is. You. Song?!

Me: yep! I wrote it myself! Oh! Heres the original version also! The song is called '_dark deeds_':

_We used to be a happy family, inside this house_

_But now all we are separate people who just want out_

_I used to be able to laugh and joke_

_But now I can't do anything unless I wanna choke_

_We have too many wants and not enough needs,_

_Man, I don't even know what I wanna be_

_This family is torn apart_

_This is tearing up my heart_

_All I want is to go back the way we were before_

_Before we knew the words 'monster' and 'whore'_

_That is all we say to each other_

_Nothing but insults about one another_

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me._

_My room is my sanctuary_

_But with this burden I carry_

_I have nothing to say_

_Because I can't tell the dark from the day_

_I'm getting weaker_

_But all you care about is being better than the other_

_So now here I am_

_Taking the time to tell you that I can't_

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me_

_Don't bring me into this!_

_Don't drag me into the deep dark abyss_

_Of the harsh words you say to one another_

_All you want is to be better than the other!_

_Leave!_

_Leave me!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!_

_I'm about to break_

_Can't you see my heart ache?_

_I thought you wouldn't_

_I but guess you never could_

_With the lies you mix with the truth,_

_So that I have nothing to prove_

_Why I want to just go_

_And never turn back because I don't know_

_What I wanna be,_

_Just leave me,_

_Like I do to everyone who gets too close,_

_Because hey, that's you want to the most?_

_Keeping me for yourself,_

_I just want to be by myself,_

_Afraid to lose control over me,_

_While you hold me too tightly,_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me._

_I just want out_

_I can't take this anymore_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_I just want out_

_My heart is gone,_

_Your dark deed has been done,_

_So leave me and don't hit your tail on the way out,_

_Because hey, that's what you want, to be done with me_

_Because, hey that's what you want the most…. To be done with me._

Yami: wow authoress… where did you get this inspiration

Me: *gives a 'I'm not saying because it's too personal' face*

Yami: is it-

Ariela: HEY! LETS GO AHEAD AND END THIS CHAPPIE! We'll talk about it later

Me: *whispers* thanks again

Ariela: *whispers* your welcome

Yami: well good bye!

Me: read and review plz! Oh and no flamers!

Ariela: OR YOU FLAMERS WILL BURNN IN THE UNHOLY PITS OF HELL FOR ETERINTY!!!

Me:ooookkkkk… Ariela your scaring me

_---^_^---_


End file.
